Luggage, carrying bags, backpacks and various other storage devices often use a snap buckle as a way to temporary “lock” the storage device closed, thereby preventing the contents stored therein from spilling out. Often, snap buckles are used instead of other fasteners, such as zippers, because they are easy to couple and uncouple. Strap buckles are manufactured in various sizes and usually involve a female portion and a male portion adapted to “snap” together in a locking position. Typically, the male portion will have a pair of movable fingers that are biased into an open position. The fingers can be forced into a closed position to allow the male portion to be inserted into the female portion and then release to engage the female portion and thereby couple the portions together. The portions can be released from each other relatively easily by applying a force to the fingers to move them into the closed position and sliding the male portion out of the female portion. Accordingly, while snap buckles provide an easy mechanism for temporarily locking together two pieces of fabric or other material, since snap buckles cannot be locked in and of themselves, they do not prevent unwanted persons from unsnapping the buckle and stealing the contents within the storage device.